Perfume Bonanza
by Boque
Summary: Sitting on the floor during Care Of Magical Creatures, Ginny smells a weird scent and soon craves for someone who’s craving for the same thing. OneShot.


* * *

"Perfume Bonanza"

* * *

"Well, if yer not to inter' knowin' stuff like this …" droned Hagrid, pointing at some sort of Thestral, or Ginny thought. She's never seen death before, so naturally, she couldn't see the beings. She was visiting Ron's Care Of Magical Creatures class, mainly because Hagrid picked the two six years to join in and learn much more than they should. She and Colin Creevey were sitting side by side, right behind Harry and Ron, who were whispering a few things to each other. They were situated on the floor, sure that their robes would get completely dirty. They could hear Pansy and Millicent snickering behind them, making fun of the way Hagrid spoke. Ginny simply hated the two badgering little sluts. They would always giggle whenever Hagrid would say a long word, rumoring to their friends on how amazed they were by it.

Finally fed up with their stupidity, Ginny spun around and seethed, "Can you shut your mouth, Parkinson? God only knows what the bloody hell flies in there!"

The whole froze at the sound of Ginny's voice, huge laughter now emitting, coming from the Gryffindors. A few Slytherins, annoyed by Pansy, guffawed also.

Pansy glowered. "I don't believe I was talking to you, Weasel!" she snapped lamely.

Ginny snorted and stood up, patting her robes. "Is that the best that you've got?" she spat. "Do you insist on interrupting Hagrid's lesson all the time? Bloody hell, are you that stupid to not pay attention? If you don't like the class, then drop it! Everyone knows that your parents had to pay Snape to continue teaching your dense arse! I am sick and tired of your banter and I don't think I'm the only one!"

A look of shock and anger flashed through Pansy's face. The entire class was quiet now, except for Hermione, who was giggling uncontrollably.

Pansy turned to her. "You've got something to say, Mudblood?" she asked viciously.

Hermione didn't seem affected. She simply pointed to Pansy's groin area and stated, "Time of the month, Parkinson?"

Pansy looked down and shrieked, finding a large blood spot on the front of her uniformed skirt. She ran like hell out of there, a very nervous Millicent behind her. Ginny jutted her chin up and sat back down, raising an eyebrow at Harry and Ron, who were gaping at her. "That was great, Gin!" said Ron. He turned to Hermione, "You too, Mione! That was brilliant!"

Ginny snickered and looked at Hagrid, who hate a grateful smile on his face. "As I was sayin' …"

Ginny listened on to the rest of the lesson, ignoring the proud grins of the Gryffindors and the amused smirks of the Slytherins. Hagrid was going on and on about how Thestrals eat and reminding the students about what he taught them during their fifth year. Ginny looked at the direction that Harry was looking at and tried to envision what the thing would like.

Squinting her eyes, she smelled a very strange smell, something very distinct and bitter. It smelt almost like rain water, except it had a metal cling to it. Her brain started pounding and her nose flared dangerously. She could feel her breasts rising and falling and her hips were swaying from side to side. It almost felt as if she was dancing. The air around her turned into some sort of cloudy form, making her dizzy. That's when she felt it. That little sting in her heart.

She was feeling lust.

Her teeth were biting her lip on their own, her eyes twinkling with desire. She grew aroused by the second, her hands gripping on her robes violently. Her knuckles were turning white and breathing turned into ragged pants. She could feel sweat beads forming on her forehead. This was happening all too fast.

Before she could even say anything, she felt someone jump her and then lift her up. Cries of, "Get off my sister!" were heard and she immediately knew it was Ron.

She felt herself being carried somewhere, the person beside her having some sort of animal instinct. He was also breathing crazily, his muscular arms fiddling with her robes. She felt them fall in the process of him running.

As soon as she heard the patting of his feet, she knew she was in the castle. It had tile floors, she could hear his shoes clicking on the ground. He growled instinctively, making Ginny shudder in utter pleasure.

Soon enough, she was shoved against the wall, hearing some sort of door shut. His lips descended on hers in such a hungry way, Ginny just had to keel over. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him fiercely, her mind doing all the thinking and her body doing all the actions. She could still smell that familiar smell in her lungs, urging her on and on.

Pulling back slightly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes almost bugged out. "Malfoy?!" she shrieked.

He rolled his eyes and leaned his face in closer. "Lets leave the greetings at the door, Weasley. Just kiss me," he growled.

Ginny smacked her face up against his and began tearing his clothes off. That familiar smoggy forming cloud surrounded them as they ripped at each other's clothing, grabbing and groping.

---

George Weasley snorted behind a tree in the Forbidden forest, only a few feet from the shocked class. Harry and Hermione held Ron back from running after Malfoy, who was carrying his baby sister back into the castle.

He turned to his brother. "I reckon our little potion worked, eh Fred?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I believe it did," answered Fred. "What should we call it?" He fingered the vial in his hands, the cork shut tightly over the covering.

"Hhmm," said George thoughtfully, "let's call it, _Veela Scent_."

Fred laughed. "I like it," he said happily.

"Well," started George, "It only enhances your sexual pleasure and it only works on people with Veela blood. We should be lucky that we don't have any of that in us."

Fred, who wasn't listening, pointed to the clearing, where the class was standing in even more shock.

George turned his head, his eyes widening.

Ron just jumped a very surprised Hermione Granger, who was now on the bottom of his body, struggling against him. In a few seconds, she stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. "Wow," breathed George, "I guess Ginny's not the only one with Veela blood in the family.

* * *


End file.
